Eres tu
by StellarSanchez
Summary: las mellizas Sakuma y Sakura, la primera extrovertida la otra trimida, una siempre fue la preferida de todos la otra siempre fue dejada de lado, todo esto hasta que él llego y parecio notarla.
1. Chapter 1

"Eres tu"

Capitulo 1 "La hermanas Kinomoto"

La familia Kinomoto, radicada en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, famoso arqueólogo, trabaja en la UCK (Universidad Central de Kyoto) enseñando historia antigua, su esposa, la Sra. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, fue una famosa modelo de ropa ahora enseña psicología en la UCK; siguiendo con la familia está Touya Kinomoto, hijo mayor del matrimonio, estudio la primaria y la preparatoria en el Colegio Júnior Kaseigakuin Tsukuba de Tokyo y luego sus años de universidad en la UCK, ahora es médico de cabecera en el Centro Médico Internacional de Japón en Tokyo y está comprometido con Nakuru Hiragizawa actualmente viven junto en un departamento cerca del hospital.

Ahora nuestras protagonistas, por así decirlo, Sakuma y Sakura Kinomoto, las hijas menores del matrimonio, mellizas nacidas el 1er de abril del 1990 actualmente cursan el último año en el Colegio Júnior Kaseigakuin Tsukuba de Tokyo, al igual que su hermano mayor.

Sakuma Kinomoto, pelo y ojos castaños, jefa de porristas, personalidad extrovertida, buena estudiante y muy popular con los chicos.

Sakura Kinomoto, pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, bailarina de ballet desde los 6 años y baila cualquier tipo de música, pero no baila en publico desde hace 5 años cuando tenía 11, es tímida , es estudiante de 10's y no es tan popular con los chicos.

Las distintas personalidades de estas dos hermanas se debe a que Sakuma siempre pareció ser la preferida de todos en su familia, y en la escuela también, eso hizo de Sakura una niña timida y triste. A esto lo se suma el hecho de que desde los 12 viven con su tía Sonomi ya que sus padres trabajan en otra ciudad.

Todo fue así durante mucho tiempo hasta que el llegó un día desde Hong Kong, China y le cambió la vida a todos, en especial a Sakura.

Hola, hola, como están, antes que nada Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo. Espero les guste este nuevo fic, un poco aburrido y corto el primer capitulo, pero es que tenia que dar una introducción.

Y como siempre si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirmelas.


	2. Mi llegada

**Capitulo 2 "Mi llegada"**

Sábado 10:00 pm, Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Un avión privado aterrizaba en la pista privada del aeropuerto, reservada exclusivamente para aquellas personas consideradas importantes e influyentes para el medio ya sea artistico o de negocios; en dicho avión venia el hijo y la sobrina de una de las familias más importantes de toda china, Xioa Lang Li y su prima Mei Ling Li. Acompañándolos estaba Wei Wang, guardián de los jóvenes.

Xiao Lang, quinto hijo del matrimonio entre Xian Li y Yelan Li, heredero de la fortuna familiar, aunque muy sociable, Xiao Lang odia los cambios bruscos en su agenda, ya que su viaje a Japón fue de improviso. Es experto en Kung Fu y es campeón nacional en china.

Tiene cuatro hermanas, bien cargadas de energía, Fuutie, Sheifa, Feimei and Fanren, cuatrillizas; Fanren, Fuutie and Sheifa todavía viven en china pero Feimei se casó con un doctor japonés y ahora vive en Tomoeda.

Mei Ling, prima y ex prometida de Xiao Lang, chica extrovertida y muy sociable. Es hija de la hermana mayor de Xian y un hombre de origen inglés. Comparte el gusto de Xiao Lang en el Kung Fu y también es campeona nacional de la rama femenina en china.

Xian Li, presidente y dueño de uno de los imperios de bancos de toda china; imperio que vino de la unificacion cuando se caso con Yelan, y heredero del famoso clan Li quien lo pasara a su hijo al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Tiene también una escuela de artes marciales.

Yelan Li, ex bailarina de ballet, posee una escuela de danza; y tiene mucha influencia en el medio. Conoció al padre de Xiao Lang en una función benéfica a la que asistieron, fue amor a primera vista. Su familia tambien posee bancos, que ahora forman parte del imperio Li.

Wei Wang, guardián de Xiao Lang y Mei Ling, ha cuidado de Xiao Lang desde que nació y es considerado como un miembro más de la familia Li. Tiene un alto conocimiento en finanzas y artes marciales.

Luego de un aburrido y largo papeleo por fin pudieron salir del abarrotado aeropuerto y encaminarse al departamento que tiene la familia Li en una de las zonas más prestigiosa de Tomoeda. Frente al elegante edificio está el parque Kokoro-no-Niwa (parque Jardín del corazón), famoso por el hermoso lago que tiene en medio del mismo. Es el mismo edificio donde vive Feimei con su esposo.

El departamento de la familia Li es el pent house que tiene una excelente vista del parque; el penthouse tiene dos niveles, el primero consiste de la cocina, la sala, una biblioteca con chimenea, la lavandería, un baño para visitas y dos habitaciones y el segundo piso cuenta con 4 habitaciones, un estudio, una sala de estar y una habitación diseñada para la danza que pertenece a la señora Li.

Ya era de madrugada, las 1 para ser exacto, cuando por fin los recién llegados habitantes del apartamento pudieron retirarse a dormir. Mañana seria un día largo, primero tendría que enfrentar a su hermana Feimei y no es que no le agradara la idea de ver a su hermana después de todo hacia 3 años que no la veía pero es que le halaría las mejillas y luego le daría muchos besos y luego muchos abrazos y eso para ser sinceros a Xiao Lang le asustaba y mucho, de hechos le aterraba.

También tenía interés de enfrentar al chico japonés, cuyo nombre no recuerda muy bien, para asegurarse de que este la estaba haciendo feliz y tratándola como debería. Aunque por lo que escuchaba de las cartas que enviaba Feimei era muy feliz.

y claro, debia de comprar las cosas que deberia usar el lunes en clase. Algo le decia a Xiao Lang que su viaje a Japon seria lo mejor que le habia pasado en la vida y si tenia suerte, no se encontraria con su molestoso primo ingles, quien, de acuerdo a sus padres, se mudo a Japon con su familia.

* * *

Hola, he regresado luego de muuuuucho tiempo, es que realmente había perdido la inspiración, en todas mis historias, y entre la universidad y el trabajo pues no me quedaba nada de tiempo para escribir.

Pero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de la historia, leyendo sus reviews me animaron a seguirla, espero no perder mi inspiración otra vez. Es un poco corto también pero tratare de hacerlos más largo la próxima.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Stellar0130


	3. Asi comenzo

**Capitulo 3 "Y así comenzó"**

Eran las 5:30 am de un frio pero placentero domingo, había llovido todo el día anterior y eso hacía que el día de verano, pronosticado caluroso, se convirtiera en uno frio y agradable, bueno al menos para Sakura Kinomoto, quien adoraba los días fríos.

Le gustaba quedarse en su cómoda cama, acurrucada bajo la tibieza de su colcha viendo televisión o simplemente durmiendo, y amaba la quietud de su habitación.

Pero su felicidad estaba por acabarse, debía levantarse en media hora para despedir a sus padres, quienes habían viajado desde la ciudad para pasar el fin de semana con sus hijas, ella y su melliza Sakuma, y ahora se disponían a viajar a algún lugar de china para empezar una excavación de una familia muy adinerada de china. La familia china confiaba mucho en el arqueólogo, ya que no era la primera vez que trabajaba para ellos.

Se levantó pesadamente, aunque le quedaba media hora, sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, puso sus pies en el frio piso, le gustaba sentir el frio en sus pies, caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación y lentamente abrió las puertas y salió, estaba bastante frio, dio un respiro de aquel aire frio mientras la brisa rosaba su cara y alborotaba su cabello, que de hecho ya estaba alborotado.

Tenía la vista fija en un gran árbol de flores de cerezo que estaba en el centro del enorme jardín de aquella mansión de dos niveles que había sido su hogar desde que tenía 12 años.

Su tía Sonomi las había recibido, a ella y a su hermana, con los brazos abiertos preparando una habitación para cada una. Sonomi es prima de su madre, Nadeshiko; es una mujer que había quedado viuda hacia 10 años, heredando de su marido una compañía de juguetes y que ahora lo había convertido en todo un imperio.

Cualquiera diría que Sonomi tomó el cuidado de las hermanas Kinomoto porque no tenía hijos, pero no, Sonomi Daidouji, apellido que lleva de su marido, tiene una niña muy linda, de tez blanca y una melena tan negra como el ébano quien ahora se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa, su nombre Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo y Sakura siempre fueron muy unidas, Tomoyo era quien sabia cada secreto de Sakura y porque ese cambio tan drástico en su personalidad lo único que no sabía era porque había dejado la danza hace tanto tiempo aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sido a raíz de esa fatídica noche.

Luego de que todo el mundo en la mansión Daidouji se alistara salieron para el aeropuerto. El vuelo era a las 8:00 am, en el avión privado de la familia que lo contrató. Luego de despedir a sus padres las mellizas y Tomoyo fueron a la plaza con Sonomi

En la plaza

"Bueno chicas, yo me voy por allá" dijo Sakuma señalando hacia un grupo de chicas y se fue

Mientras Sonomi se fue a un café para leer un libro y Tomoyo y Sakura iban caminando por la plaza charlando y tomando un jugo cada una cuando de repente Sakura se para delante de un letrero que anunciaba la presentación de la más famosa escuela ballet de toda china, y al final habrían audiciones abiertas para todo aquel que quisiera participar

"Sabes Sakura deberías ir, es aquí en Tomoeda dentro de 3 meses" dijo Tomoyo al ver como se iluminaron los ojos de su amiga

"Tomoyo, sabes muy bien que odio todo lo que tiene que ver con danza" le respondió Sakura "Me aburre" volvió a decir quitando sus ojos del anuncio.

Tan pronto se volteo se vio una persona con la cual choco echándose su bebida encima

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" dijo la persona disculpándose

"Porque no mejor te fijas por dónde vas" dijo Sakura enojada dirigiéndose al baño dejando a la persona y a Tomoyo detrás

"Oye si te dijo que lo sentía" contestó una tercera persona "Mal educada" dijo de nuevo

"Discúlpenla por favor" dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de los dos extraños y siguiendo a Sakura al baño

Más tarde en el apartamento Li

Sabía bien que aceptar salir con su hermana y Mei ling al centro comercial le iba a traer problemas, todo ocurrió cuando fue a visitar a FeiMei, luego de los muchos besos y las haladas de mejilla y los gritos de "Que guapo estás hermanito" o "le robarás el corazón a muchas chicas" y bla bla bla, estas, es decir FeiMei y Mei Ling habían decidido ir al centro comercial con la excusa de que debían comprar lo necesario para asistir al colegio al día siguiente.

Él hubiera preferido ir a la librería que estaba cerca, pero no, tuvieron que antojarse de ir al abarrotado centro comercial y no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlas porque él era el hombre en ese momento, y tenía el deber de cuidar de ellas, eso fue algo que le inculcó su padre.

Pero no todo había sido un desperdicio, no señor, había visto lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, los ojos de esa chica con la que sin querer chocó, como lo habían visto más irritada que molesta por haberle tirado su bebida encima, eran hermosos, verde, como su color favorito, ocultaban tristeza pero había algo más, había visto anhelo cuando la chica miraba el cartel. La había visto desde lejos contemplándolo.

Si, aunque fueran tan solo unos segundos pudo ver todas esas emociones en esa chica, que se encontró deseando volverla a ver otra vez. Pero solo el destino lo dirá, como solía decirle su abuelo cuando era pequeño "Si tiene que pasar, pasará" oh y como deseaba que pasara.

Y en otra parte de la ciudad

Habían llegado un poco más allá de las 6 de la tarde, se había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde en una las librerías del centro comercial, era la más grande, adoraba estar ahí, recordaba haber tomado el habito de lectura de su hermano mayor, él siempre iba a esa librería a esperar que ella saliera de su clase de ballet y luego se pasaban horas sentado entre libros, él solía leerle y ella se quedaba dormida.

Sonrió al recordar y sintió tristeza a la vez, era tan duro negar y esconder su anhelo por volver a bailar, amaba tanto la danza pero se había auto impuesto ese castigo luego de esa noche, ella necesitaba un castigo, y esa había su elección.

Ir ahí la calmaba y vaya que si necesitaba calmarse, primero Tomoyo hablando sobre la visita de la escuela de danza Qian Long de china, escuela a la que siempre quiso ir y luego de que ese tonto chico chocara con ella derramándole su bebida, se irritó bastante.

Pero lo que más le irritaba era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos ámbar, con pequeños destellos de dorado, aunque fue corto el tiempo que los vio se quedaron grabados en su memoria. Tonto, pero guapo, pensó.

Había discutido con Tomoyo por mencionar ese tema de nuevo, por remover el dolor y la culpa sin siquiera proponérselo, pero es que ella no entendía que debía cumplir esa penitencia por lo que había hecho. Por eso había ido a parar a la librería, para calmarse.

Y pensando en los eventos del día y el latir de su corazón acelerado por primera vez en cinco años se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hola que tal, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de "Eres tu", con un breve pero significativo encuentro entre los chicos, que les pareció? Ya saben dejen muchos, muchos, muchos reviews, me inspiran para escribir para ustedes. Las sugerencias serán bien recibidas. Y las criticas también.

XOXO


End file.
